Un cielo estrellado
by Cristh
Summary: Aún siendo hermanos, el amor entre los germanos siempre ha sido inseparable, desde que un pequeño rubio de ojos azules nació, el albino de ojos rojos se encariñó con él, y eso desarrolló un sentimiento que nada lo puede romper. Mientras que el pequeño se volvió grande y fornido, este sentimiento no paró de crecer, pero como todo amor, tiene sus complicaciones


Aún siendo hermanos, el amor entre los germanos siempre ha sido inseparable, desde que un pequeño rubio de ojos azules nació, el albino de ojos rojos se encariñó con él, y eso desarrolló un sentimiento que nada lo puede romper. Mientras que el pequeño se volvió grande y fornido, este sentimiento no paró de crecer, pero como todo amor, tiene sus complicaciones.

**Pareja: **Ludwig x Gilbert

**Disclaimer****: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz

**Advertencia: **Frases y palabras en alemán *traducción entre paréntesis "()"

Hoy todo estaba muy tranquilo en casa de los germanos, el pequeño estaba solo en la gran casa de 500 , más el enorme garaje para la afición del menor por los coches, un jardín que tenía un pequeño bosque con unas grandes cuadras, por donde los perros jugaban; y una piscina. La casa, por si sola, tenía dos pisos más el tercero de desván. En el piso inferior había el recibidor, que da al gran salón, donde una gran tele ocupaba un puesto entre y sobre muebles modernistas negros, y delante de dos grandes sofás blancos con cojines de terciopelo negro, blanco, rojo o amarillo. Detrás del sofá, hay una mesa de cristal, y encima una lámpara de araña también de cristal, curiosamente, detrás de la mesa había una barra americana (no sé como siempre se acaba colando), y al otro lado, la cocina de mármol blanco, y unos electrodomésticos del último modelo, también habían dos baños y una gran terraza de parquet que daba al jardín, más un par de habitaciones para invitados. En la segunda planta, había muchas habitaciones, la más grande, era en la que dormían ambos germanos, pues desde hace mucho dormían juntos, después habían varios baños, y muchas habitaciones mas que no son, para nada, importantes.

Como no, el hermano mayor, estaba de fiesta con sus amigos, y de mientras el menor, organizando la casa, limpiando, atendiendo papeles y llamadas del estado, vamos, liado hasta las cejas, pero igualmente, en todo momento no paró de pensar en una cosa, estaba bastante preocupado por su hermano, aunque sea el mayor y se pueda cuidar un poco solo, no podía dejar de pensar en el, era como su droga, y en cuanto se separaban, sea por lo que sea, a Alemania le dolía el pecho, y no paraba de pensar en él, preocupado, y atento a su celular, por si el mayor se decidía llamarlo.

De repente, el teléfono empezó a sonar, Lud, acudió sin pensarlo dos veces y dejando lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, era el número de su hermano, descolgó, y sin decir palabra, una grave voz sonó.

-Hola, siento molestarte Ludwig, pero tu hermano se ha vuelto a quedar dormido borracho en mi bar, ¿podrías venir a buscarlo?

Ludwig suspiró algo aliviado sabiendo que no le había pasado nada.

-Ahora mismo voy, gracias Fernando- como no, el mayor casi siempre iba al mismo bar, y siempre Lud tenía que ir a buscarlo, por lo tanto, el camarero y ellos ya se conocían.

Cuando llegó, eran las tres de la madrugada, el bar ya hacia una hora que debía haber cerrado, pero aún así, seguía abierto, pues quedaban tres clientes: Prusia, Francia y España… como no.

Alemania se acercó hasta su hermano, donde al lado también estaban los otros dos y el camarero; tras estar unos minutos hablando con Fernando, lo cogió por el brazo alrededor de su cuello, cargándolo con cuidado, y saliendo del local, lo metió en el coche, en el asiento del copiloto. Ludwig se puso en el del piloto, y arrancó el coche, un porsche carrera de color negro con el interior blanco; cuando estaban por medio camino a su casa, su hermano se despertó, al principio, desorientado, con los ojos entrecerrados, logró distinguir a su hermanito, y solo verlo, se lanzó encima, haciendo que casi estrelle el coche contra un árbol.

Cuando el menor logró volver a coger el control de la maquina, suspiró aliviado, ya que la vida les había ido en ello, giró la cabeza un momento, para mirar a su hermano, que en ningún momento le había soltado, con los brazos alrededor del torso del rubio. Este, sin importarle nada, levantó su cuerpo, hasta besar la mejilla de su hermanito, tímidamente, para luego cogerle de la mejilla contraria a él, y girarle la cara hasta que sus labios se acariciaron, pero el menor se apartó bruscamente.

-Que pasa Westo~~, ¿no me quieres?

- ¡Pues claro que te quiero dumm (estúpido)! Pero como me distraigas ahora no pasamos vivos de esta noche.

-Me da igual siempre que pueda estar a tu lado, West, de ti, y de Berlín~- dijo el mayor con un tono musical, bajando una mano, acariciando suavemente con la punta de los dedos a la capital de Alemania, y bajando luego la cabeza, besando-lo…

-Bruder… (Hermano…) ahora no, bitte (por favor)

- Venga West, lo quiero ahora~

De repente, Lud giró bruscamente el volante, hiendo por otro camino, el cual el mayor no conocía.

-¿Donde vamos, bruder? – dijo mirando curioso por la ventanilla bajada.

-Tapate los ojos- le dijo dándole una venda.

El albino la cogió, se la puso, feliz y confundido.

Al cabo de unos minutos de espera, Ludwig paró el coche, pero no le dejó quitar al venda, lo que sí hizo, es bajó el asiento, hasta que quedó completamente estirado, y su hermano sobre él; también bajó el suyo, a la misma altura que el de su hermano.

-Ya te la puedes quitar.

El mayor se retiró la venda, y al tener otra vez los ojos libres, lo primero que observó fue un hermoso cielo estrellado, se quedó boquiabierto, era la primera vez que veía tan bien las estrellas.

-Que… ¡BONITO! – (*sí, hasta Prusia tiene un lado romántico de vez en cuando XD*)

-¿Te gusta?

-¡Ja! (¡Sí!) – dijo levantando los brazos, como un intento fallido de atrapar alguna de esas luces del cielo.

- ¿Sabes una cosa sobre las estrellas?

-¿Was? (¿Qué?)

-Que ninguna podrá nunca llegar a ser tan hermosa como tu – dijo colocándose rápidamente, de un solo movimientos sobre su hermano, quedando sus rostros a apenas dos centímetros de distancia, los cuales acortó el mayor, cogiendo entre sus manos el rostro del menor, y con las lenguas, acariciándose como si la vida le fuera en ello.

-Ich liebe dich (Te amo) – dijo atrapando a su hermanito por el cuello entre sus brazos, antes de volver a besarle.

Mientras el albino se entretenía con su lengua, el menor notó como su cuerpo empezaba a pedir más. Se tumbó sobre el mayor, acariciándole la espalda lentamente, bajando por la cintura, mientras este arqueaba la espalda, mas por reflejo que nada, pero ganas tampoco le faltaban nunca.

Solo se separaban para respirar, pero solo unos segundos, antes de volver a mezclar su saliva.

El mayor empezó a soltar pequeños gemidos, los cuales condujeron al menor a deslizar sus dedos hacia su entrada, lubricándola poco a poco, dando pequeños círculos y acariciando lentamente sus paredes, provocando que poco a poco, los gemidos que salían de su boca fueran mayores. A medida que empujaba, su ritmo iba aumentando, tanto el diámetro de los círculos como los dedos que iba introduciendo, y el mayor, pidiendo más y más, ya, Alemania no pudo más.

Gilbert soltó un fuerte grito, una mezcla entre dolor y placer, al sentir como una cosa se abría paso entre sus paredes, ya que por muy lubricadas y dilatadas que estarán ya, nadie podría negar que Berlín era una capital muy grande; y menos este prusiano, que casi cada día la veía varias veces.

Ambos gemían, en medio de la noche y la lujuria, Ludwig, a cada embestida aumentaba la fuerza, la velocidad, y el amor. El albino movía las caderas al mismo ritmo que el rubio, acortando la distancia a esos momentos que tanto le gustaban, aquellos que solo su hermanito le podía dar tal y como a él le gustaban.

El tiempo pasaba, sin disminuir ni las ganas de ir a más, ni de parar, ni de besarse, ni de acariciarse….

De repente, un fuerte gemido sonó, por culpa del eco, en todo el paisaje, haciendo que los pájaros salieran volando de los arboles; pues el mayor había liberado su semilla, manchando ambos torsos; justo cuando sintió como la del menor inundaba el final de su entrada, esa zona tan sensible, que le hacía sentir un placer indescriptible, tan grande, que solo esa persona especial le podía dar, su hermanito pequeño, ya tan grande, tan fornido, tan maduro… incluso más que él, pero él ya no tenía obligaciones, era una nación que solo seguía existiendo gracias al recuerdo de la gente, un recuerdo… vamos, en cualquier momento podría dejar de existir, desaparecer para siempre, del mundo, separase de su bruder….

Unas lágrimas empezaron a inundar los rojos ojos de Gilbert, Alemania paró de moverse.

-¿Qué pasa?- se podía apreciar preocupación en su tono. Acariciando lentamente el blanco pelo, le dio un beso.

-Yo… tengo miedo… - dijo apartando la vista, avergonzado por no poder impedir que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos.

- ¿De qué tiene miedo el gran imperio prusiano? – mencionó con tono de superioridad, esperando que su hermano se sintiera mejor, al decirle eso, él era así, lo conocía demasiado bien.

- De separarme de tu lado, de no verte nunca más, de perderte, ya no soy un imperio, ni una nación, solo soy un recuerdo, que poco a poco se va perdiendo en el olvido, como siga así, acabaré por desaparecer… y tu, te ves tan fuerte, tan poderoso, tan seguro, inmortal… me das envidia, tu no debes temer a desaparecer en cualquier momento, tu estas sano y seguro- para sorpresa del menor, Gilbert no parecía que fuera a dejar de darle vueltas a ese tema que siempre espera no tocar.

- No tengo miedo a desaparecer, porque sé que es imposible. Por eso, mi gran temor, es perderte a ti, cada día temo por qué desaparezcas, a quedarme solo, pues solo te amo a ti, y me será imposible amar a alguien que no seas tú.

I una cosa ten por seguro, haré lo imposible por evitar que desaparezcas, weil Ich liebe dich (porque te amo), y eres lo más importante para mí.

Si al final desaparecieras yo… - por las mejillas del fornido rubio empezaron a caer unas pequeñas lagrimas, y al ver eso, el de ojos rojos, paró de llorar, y abrazó a su west, apoyando su cabeza sobre su propio hombro, notando como poco a poco, las lagrimas iban resbalando sobre su piel, hasta caer al asiento.

-West, tranquilo, tu gran asombroso hermano mayor está aquí para consolarte, hahahahá – y al parecer, el prusiano se olvidó de toda su palabrería al ver llorar a su hermano pequeño, el cual al ver a su hermano ya recuperado, pegó una fuerte embestida, pues aún seguían "juntos".

-¡Ah! ¡¿warum?!

-Por ser tan insensible – dijo levantándose, secándose los ojos, y soltando una pequeña risita traviesa, la cual siguió el albino. Una bonita escena, en una noche estrellada, donde estaban los dos estirados en el asiento del coche. Prusia con la cabeza y medio cuerpo apoyado, y abrazado al de Alemania, que lo rodeaba con un brazo. Ambos miraban tranquilos el cielo, y de vez en cuando se dirigían una mirada antes de besarse y acariciarse.

De repente una luz cruzó el cielo, y el mayor, sorprendido, se levantó para verla mejor.

-¡Una estrella fugaz! Rápido West, pide un deseo.

-No hace falta, ya se ha cumplido

-Pues lo pido yo, m… ¡quiero una wurst así de grande! - dijo extendiendo los brazos todo lo que pudo. – a espera, que ya la tengo~- dijo girando, tentador, la cabeza hacia Ludwig, y bajando hasta Berlín…

-Westo~~, quiero una wurst.

-Pues si esperas a casa, te preparo las que quieras – dijo levantando un poco el torso.

-No quiero cualquier wurst, quiero TU wurst – dijo remarcando bien el "tu".

-No has tenido ya suficie… ah~ - el mayor, como siempre, haciendo lo que él quiere, consigue lo que quiere, y eso hizo, empezando a lamer lentamente y con ganas Berlín, Alemania dejó cae un poco su cuerpo, quedando levantado solo porque apoyó los antebrazos y los codos en el asiento, quedando su pecho y la cabeza levantados.

El albino le miró con su mirada victoriosa, y el menor no tuvo otro remedio que dejarlo hacer, se levantó un poco, mientras su hermano empezó a introducir la punta del gran miembro en su boca, acariciándolo con la lengua, aguantándolo con ambas manos, mientras el rubio, gemía y le acariciaba el blanco cabello.

El mayor disfrutaba con esos agradables sonidos para su oído, provocándole más ganas de hacer venir otra vez a su hermano, el cual ya se había recargado hace un buen rato. Al final, Gil logró su propósito, y Alemania, sin poder evitarlo, se vino en la boca de su hermano, el cual se levantó cuando retuvo una buena cantidad en su boca, se puso justo en frente del menor, abrió la boca sacando la lengua, enseñándole toda su semilla, cerró la boca y tragó, abriendo después otra vez la boca, mostrando como ya casi no quedaban restos.

Lud, agarró violentamente del pelo de la nuca a su hermano, y lo besó a lo bestia, y rudamente, lamiendo con fuerza y ganas cada milímetro de su boca, recogiendo los pocos restos de semen que quedaba en ella, y tragándoselo también. Pero siguiendo con el beso, el mayor se colocó sentado sobre el menor, con sus piernas a cada lado de la cintura de Alemania; y rodeándole completamente el cuello por sus brazos, acercándoselo más, profundizando el beso, si eso era posible.

Al cabo de unas horas, después de haber hecho otro par de rondas, Ludwig se puso los pantalones, y Gil, tan awesome como siempre, solo la camisa de Alemania, la cual le venía bastante grande, pero ni siquiera se puso la ropa interior.

Cuando llegaron a casa, se bajaron del coche, y al cerrarlo, Gil se quedó parado al lado, esperando que su hermanito le cogiera a modo princesa o algo así; pero no lo hizo, pasó a casa, dirigiéndose a la concina, y su hermano, algo decepcionado, tras él.

Viendo que el rubio se dirigía a la nevera, el mayor se adelantó, poniéndose delante, la abrió, y se agachó sin doblar las piernas, una postura tentadora a la que Alemania no se pudo resistir. Mientras el albino cogía una cerveza, el menor lo abrazó por detrás, pegándose a su cuerpo, Prusia, pudo notar como un bulto el su trasero, se giró, sin soltar la cerveza, la abrió, ya la tiró por encima de los dos, cubriéndolos de esa bebida con cebada que gustaba tanto a los germanos.

Lud agarró a su hermano como si fuera un saco de patatas, y se dirigió a la habitación, dejándolo encima de la cama, le quitó la camisa sin desabrocharla, rompiéndola; empezó a lamer a su bruder, de la frente, bajó al cuello, dejándole a su paso rojos chupetones; y llegó al pecho, donde empezó a lamer y mordisquearle esos botoncitos rosas, tan sensibles, hicieron gemir al mayor bastante alto ya, mientras Ludwig, lamia, lamia, y lamia todo su cuerpo, cogiendo cada gota, cada rastro de cebada, pero se pasó, llegando a Königsberg, lamiéndolo, y metiéndoselo todo de un golpe en la boca, jugueteando con su lengua, mientras con una mano masajeaba los testículos del mayor, el cual gemía como loco, sin poder aguantar más, se vino, y Lud hizo lo mismo que su hermano unas horas atrás, en el coche, pero tragándolo todo, y besándolo ya más tranquilo después.

A lo largo de la noche, hicieron una docena de rondas mas, en las que en ninguna de ellas, disminuyeron ni el ritmo, ni el amor con el que lo hacían. Solo cuando el menor empezó a caerse rendido de sueño, se tumbaron el uno junto al otro, y Gilbert, abrazando a su West, y este, abrazándolo a él, se durmieron, besándose, y abrazados, para siempre.

Ya era hora, ya tenía yo ganas de acabar y colgar algún germancest~ espero que me haya quedado bien y les haya gustado~ Gracias por leerlo, y no se olviden de comentar ;)


End file.
